


Itchy hands and A Burning Head

by Blurryface__0



Category: overwatch
Genre: Crying, M/M, Trans Jack, cutting hair, idk - Freeform, im tired sorry probably will delete this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: Jack comes out and stuff





	Itchy hands and A Burning Head

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks I'm tired and projecting myself so hard on to jack to bad I'm probably gonna delete this idk

Jack hands were shaking and his head felt it was itchy and on fire. Anywhere there was hair made it feel like the devil himself was sitting on his head and he wasn't dealing with it very well. 

Banging his head against the small cabinet he was huddled against he tried to stop his brain from making him feel so bad. He knew it was futile though and he either needed to deal with this feeling until it passed or do something to make it pass. 

In frustration he gave a small pained cry and brought both hands up to his head and started to pull on his hair as hard as me possibly could hoping it would stop the feeling. It didn't achieve the effect he was going for and small sobs started to escape his lips while he rocked back and forth still holding his hair. He sat there for what seemed like hours until he heard a rough voice call out for him. 

"Jackie? I'm home are you?"

Jack gave another strangled cry that was even softer than the first and prayed that he locked the door. He did not want his lover to find him like this. He didn't need it. If Gabe found him like this he would have to admit to all the things he was hiding and he couldn't do that. He couldn't tell his partner of three years that he was actually a man. It just doesn't work that way. 

He desperately tried to untangle his hands from his head but he couldn't move. Jack was stuck to the spot and with his anxiety rising he knew a horrible panic attack was on its way. 

"Jackie? You're keys are on the table which means you're here. Jackie? Baby?Are you okay?"

Jack started to hyperventilate and felt the grip on his hair become ever tighter and he knew he was screwed. He didn't bother to hold back the sobs anymore and just let it loose. 

Instantly Gabe was at the bathroom door. So many thoughts were running through his mind and he didn't know what to think. He tried the handle to the door and it was locked which made Jack sob even harder and Gabe had to try his best to keep calm. 

"Babe I'm gonna have to break the door to get in. If you can move yourself away. Hang on. I'll be there in a second."

As calm as he sounded his mind was reeling. He almost didn't want to look at was he would be greeted with on the other side of the door. It didn't sound good. He backed up a bit in the small hall that lead to the bathroom and silently prayed that their landlord wouldn't he too mad at him. 

Jack flinched as the door swung up and tried to shy away from it but Gabe was by him quicker than light. Gabe quickly looked around the bathroom once he had his lover in his arms and was relieved that there was no blood or open pill bottles. He started to whisper soft nothings into Jacks ear to help him calm down. 

At the same time he tried to work Jacks fingers from his hair but had very little success as every time he moved a finger a bit it clamped back down harder. Gabe decided that he would just have to let Jack do that as he calmed down. His strong arms engulfed Jack and after a long while he started to hiccup instead of sob. Gabe wiped away his tears and gently removed his hands from his head. He winced when chunks came out with his finders. Jack had suck long beautiful hair. 

"Baby... what happened?"

Jack didn't answer but pulled himself away from Gabe and tried to get some personal space in the tiny bathroom. He hiccuped a few times," I can't do this anymore. Gabe I can't do this."

Gabes heart dropped," can't do what? Us? Life? What Jackie?" He raised his voice slightly at the end and instantly regretted it when Jack flinched. 

He didn't speak for a moment and shook his head as tears filled his eyes. He knew this could be the end of everything. "I can't keep lying to you. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Gabe. And if you don't accept me I'll be gone by morning but I can't do this anymore?"

Gabe gulped and was shaking. What could his Jackie tell him that was so bad? "Are you having an affair?"

Jack shook his head and smiled at the ground. "No. I almost wish I was. That would be easier to tell you. Gabe.. I'm trans. I'm a man. I'm not a girl. I never was."

Gabe stared at the women he loved for a minute before shaking himself out of it. Instead of a women he know had a man and he had to say something before Jackie, if that's what he wanted to be called still, worked himself up again. 

"I guess I have a handsome boyfriend now instead of a beautiful girl."

Jack started to cry again but this time it was tears of joy. He leaned back into Gabe and sat there thanking his boyfriend for not being mad. "T-t-thank you."

"Young don't need to thank me. I love you..." Gabe trailed off to try to get his boyfriend to say his name he now preferred. 

Jack caught the hint and smiled," Jack."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Gabe."

"You were holding your hut because you need it cut off don't you?"

Jack blushed and shook his head at the ground not wanting to look him in the eyes because he was now slightly embarrassed by the beak down. 

"Okay where'd the razor?"

Jack pulled it out from his sweet hiding spot under the counter and smiled. 

"How short"

To answer he question he plugged it in and made the first cut without a guard on. Gabe shrugged and smiled while finishing what Jack had started. 

When they were done and Jack was in tears again at how right he felt Gabe hugged him from behind and whispered", I have a very handsome boyfriend."

Which only resulted in Jack crying harder and Gabe laughing until he dragged Jack to bed because apparently it was three in the morning at this point and they would be tired as hell tomorrow.


End file.
